Blinded
by AthenaStrawberry07
Summary: The lead singer to a new rock band has been killed and his girlfriend is being targeted by someone, but getting to the bottom of what's going on may be harder than anyone thought it would be, especially when Juliet, Lassiter, and Gus get drugged, and Shawn goes missing. R/R plz.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peeps! I guess from my two fanfics for Psych, you can probably guess who my fav is huh? Anyways, here's another. I am still working on Playing With Innocence, I promise. But I don't know how to wrap chapter 3 up and I get bored if I'm not writing a fanfic or roleplaying, so I thought to myself, "I'll just write something else until I figure it out." So here I am. :) And I hope you enjoy my new fanfic.**

* * *

People were starting to gather for a party. Partying with the hot new rock band called Ways To Love. The band members were sitting around the table drinking and cracking up.

The lead singer, Mitch Bowen got to his feet, staggering slightly. He figured that he probably had one too much to drink. "I'll be right back," he said as he kissed his girlfriend, Kate Little, on the lips. "I need to go and check on the sound equipment," he informed them, as he staggered off.

Kate watched him leave, touching her lips where he had kissed her. "I thought that was the manager's job?" She said, glancing around the table at the others, whom all just shrug. She slid her drink back, then stood up and walked after Mitch. But when she got outside where he had gone to check the sound equipment, instead she saw him laying on the ground, his head smashed with blood dripping down his face. His eyes were wide open, staring lifelessly up at the ceiling. She screamed which caused everyone else to hurry out to see what had happened.

* * *

"Male, approximately 32 years old, looks like he got hit in the head with something," Lassiter said, slipping his gloves on. He reached down and pulled the wallet from the man's pocket. There had been a woman with him, but she was too shaken up to give them any information only saying that everyone else had run off when they found the body. He glanced at the driver's license. "Mitch Bowen."

Juliet kept casting glances over at the woman who was sitting beside the building. "Poor girl," she said softly, then glanced back down at her partner. "Mitch Bowen? Isn't he the lead singer to Ways To Love? I loved their demo CD!"

"Everybody does," a deep voice spoke up from behind them, causing them both to jump. "I was Mitch's manager, Carl Sherbert."

Juliet started to say something, when she saw the familiar blue echo pull up to the crime scene.

Lassiter groaned, rolling his eyes. "Who invited them?" He asked standing up. He glared at the guy who said he was the manager. "His manager? Where were you tonight then? Were you in the group than ran off as soon as they saw his body?"

Carl shook his head. "No, sir. I just got here."

Juliet walked over to talk to Shawn and Gus as they both got out of the car. "Its Mitch Bowen," she informed them. "Somebody smacked him in the head with something."

"Mitch Bowen, the radio DJ? I liked him!" Shawn said, glancing behind her, trying to glimpse the body.

Gus smacked his shoulder. "No, Shawn. That's Mitch Williams. Mitch Bowen is the lead singer to the band Ways To Love."

Shawn smacked him back which resulted in them getting into a sissy fight.

"Guys!" Juliet snapped, getting between them. "Yes he's the lead singer to that new rock band. I bought their demo CD and loved it!" She led them over to where the body was, covered in a blanket. "He's had a trauma to the head from what we can tell." She informed them, as the coroner lifted the blanket to reveal the body.

Shawn studied the body, trying to spot something off about it. But so far, nothing stood out to him, then he spotted a bracelet on him, with the initials KL on it; but that didn't seem too important at the moment. He glanced towards the door where he assumed that Mitch had walked out of to do something out here.. maybe check out something?

"Shawn?" Juliet asked when he had been silent over 5 minutes. "Are you getting anything?"

Lassiter joined them a moment later. "What's the matter, Spencer? Cat got your tongue?" He taunted, which earned a smack from Juliet.

Shawn glanced over at the girl who was sitting against the building. "Not yet," he answered softly, walking towards her. He put his fingers to his head, trying to concentrate. "Hey there, miss. I'm guessing your initials are KL?"

Kate glanced up at him, then nodded slowly. "Yes, my name is Kate Little.. how did you know that?"

He let his hands fall to his side. "I'm a psychic working for the SBPD, my name is Shawn Spencer." He answered, then glanced back at Juliet. "I also have a feeling that you didn't tell them anything, that true?"

She nodded. "I.. I was to.. too shaken u.. up.. to.. say much.."

He thought a moment, then sat down on the ground beside her. "The quicker you tell them what happened and answer any questions they have, the quicker we catch the person who killed your boyfriend." He whispered softly to her.

"My boyfriend? Oh, right. You know that because your psychic.." she said answering her unasked question. "Me and Mitch were having problems, but I promise you, I didn't kill him. He came out here to check on the sound equipment, so I followed him out to see if I could help. That's when I found him, lying on the ground with his head bashed." She glanced over at Lassiter briefly, who was watching them with narrowed eyes. "He scares me," she whispered.

"Don't worry about, Lassie, he's all talk and no bite, well maybe a little bite." He shook his head. "Do you know anyone who might have wanted him dead?"

She thought a moment, then shook her head. "No, I don't. Everybody loved him. Can I go home now?" She asked. "I'm tired."

He sighed. "Of course." He stood up, then helped her up.

Her legs was so shaky that she could hardly walk. She staggered into him.

"Easy there." He said, making sure she didn't fall. "Come on, let's get you home." He helped her over to where Gus was talking to Juliet and Lassiter. "Gus, buddy. We gotta take her home. I don't know if she can make it back on her own as scared as she is now."

Gus nodded, then pulled his keys out. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

The stranger pulled the hood over their head so no one could see what they looked like on surveillance. Kate needed an escort to get home? He mentally cursed himself. He was standing in the bushes, watching Kate with his binoculars. He wanted to get closer, but what if those two helping her were cops or something? Then he would once again be behind bars, so he had to do this the hard way.

* * *

Shawn helped her get to bed. "You going to be alright now?" He asked, pulling the cover over her. Gus had decided to wait for him in the car, so he had to hurry back before his friend decided to drive off and leave him here.

Kate nodded, smiling. "I will be, thank you. And thank Gus for me too."

He nodded. "I will. You just get some rest now. Maybe tomorrow you can help more with the case." He watched her until she drifted to sleep, then crept out of the bedroom. Gus would probably fuss at him for taking longer than a few minutes to get her settled. Before he could walk out of the house, he heard Kate screaming.

"Shut up!" A deep voice said from the bedroom.

Shawn paused. That voice sounded familiar. He walked back towards the bedroom door, then pushed it open. But before he could say or 'sense' anything, somebody smacked him in the side of the head, and everything went black.

* * *

Gus glanced at his watch. "I told Shawn that if he wasn't back in 20 minutes, I was going to leave without him." He decided to give his friend a few more moments, and he had better have a good excuse for staying in there so long. He was far enough away that he hadn't heard the scream. His phone beeped which signaled a text message. He opened it up to read it. It was from Shawn, telling him that he could just leave, because he would be awhile. He sighed. "Now he tells me," he mumbled to himself, then backed out of the driveway to head home.

It seemed to take him a while until he was pulling the car into his own driveway, then turned the engine off. He sleepily walked into his apartment, then went straight to bed, the text message long forgotten, even though he had thought it was weird at first.

* * *

Juliet had decided to work a little bit longer, since she liked the rockstar's voice. She wanted to nail the person who did this. She yawned, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Go home, O'Hara," Lassiter said from across the station, walking towards her. "You put in a good day's work, now go home and rest. You will be no good on the case if your tired."

She sighed, then nodded in agreement. "Your right," she agreed. "I do need to rest." She rubbed her eyes again when they started getting blurry. She stood up from the desk, staggering into him. "Sorry," she apologized. "I didn't realize I was that tired."

"You alright, O'Hara?" He asked, catching her when she collapsed. "O'Hara?" He asked again, gently shaking her. "Wake up! Can you hear me?"

* * *

 **Yo, yo, yo. I am attempting to make something happen to everyone, not just Shawn this time, I haven't really made up my mind about Chief Vick and Henry Spencer yet, they will probably make cameos if anything. But I will try to make something happen to the four mains on the show, so wish me luck with that. So please review, follow, or favorite. I beg you! :) Stories feed off reviews. Oh, and title is subject to change, I just wasn't sure what to call this story, so I will take any suggestions on that. Toodles!**

 **Tall, Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, another chappie. :) Welp, let's get started on Chapter 2 now. I would love to thank my awesome reviewer from the last chapter.**

* * *

Juliet woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. "Ouch! What happened?" She asked, rubbing her head. "Did I pass out or something? Or was I tired enough to go to sleep anywhere?" She wondered when she noticed that she had fallen asleep at the station. She glanced around, then pushed herself up, staggering slightly. She spotted Lassiter sleeping in the corner of the room, then walked over to him. "Carlton?" She asked, shaking him.

Lassiter opened his eyes, glancing at her. "O'Hara? Why are you in my house at this hour?"

She rolled her eyes. "We are not at your house.."

"We are at the station.." he finished for her, glancing around. He slowly sat up, rubbing his forehead. "Ouch. What happened last night?" He staggered to his feet, holding the wall for support.

* * *

Gus opened his eyes, glancing around. He yawned tiredly, then got slowly out of bed. Why was his head pounding? He grabbed his cell phone, then decided to call Shawn. Maybe his friend could help him figure out why he was feeling this way.

It rung four times, then went to voicemail.

He hung up, then decided to call the Psych office, maybe he was already there. But nobody ever answered after several rings. "That's weird." He hung up, then slid the phone back into his pocket. Why wasn't Shawn answering either phone? He always answered his cell phone, and it wasn't turned off because it rang four times instead of going straight to voicemail.

* * *

Kate had been knelt beside him all night, holding up a damp washcloth to his forehead where he was hit. "Why did you come back to check on me? Why didn't you just run and this would have never happened to you."

She listened to the door open and close behind her. "He okay?" The new voice asked, after stepping into the room.

She glared over her shoulder at him. "No, Carl. He's not okay, did you have to hit him so hard?" She snapped. "Now we may end up needing to take him to the hospital."

Carl shook his head, then pointed the gun at her. "No, Kate. We can't do that. You know what would happen if we were to go outside, right? We had to leave your place because his friend would come back looking for him there, so we can't leave here to go to a hospital and risk me getting caught again. So I want you to help him, or I'll take you both out right now."

* * *

Juliet answered her phone on the first ring. "Gus? Something going on?" She asked, glancing over at Lassiter while she waited for him to speak.

"Shawn is missing," Gus said talking fast and panicky. "He's not in his apartment, he's not in the Psych office, and he's not answering his phone. I tried Henry, but he hasn't heard from him since yesterday, have you?"

She thought a moment. "No, I haven't. Where are you now?"

"I'm at the office," he answered.

"Sit tight, we will be right there." She hung up. "Come on, Carlton." She said, walking out of the station. "Gus said that Shawn is missing, so we have to meet him at the Psych office and see if we can figure out what's going on."

Lassiter nodded. "Got it." He said, getting into the car.

* * *

Gus was pacing around when he heard the door open and a few moments later, he saw Juliet walk in with Lassiter right behind her. "Tell us everything now," she said, looking around for anything that might help. "Start from the beginning."

He nodded. "Okay then, at the crime scene last night, after Shawn had asked her a few questions, we decided it would be best if we drove her home that night instead of her riding in a taxi by herself since she was so shaken up. When he got to her house, Shawn had walked her inside. Then about 21 or so minutes later, he texts me saying that I could go ahead and go home because he would be awhile, which I thought was weird, but I was too tired to really think about that so I left and went home. Then this morning, I woke up with a pounding headache, and I called him to see if he could help me figure out what had happened last night. But he didn't answer his cell phone, he always answers!"

Juliet exchanged a glance with Lassiter. "We should head back to this girl's house to see what we can figure out," she suggested.

* * *

Kate gently shook him. "Shawn, wake up." She said softly. "This was not suppose to happen." She glared over at Carl. "He was not part of the deal!" She turned her attention back to Shawn. She sighed when she got no response from him, then put the damp cloth back to his forehead. "You better hope that he doesn't die, or I'm turning you in for murder!"

Carl walked over to them. "We're in this together, Kate. I knew that you was unhappy with Mitch, so I took him out of the equation, just so we could be together. And I will willingly do that to him too and tell the cops that you helped me."

Kate didn't say anything to that, but just sighed. "But I had nothing to do with this! Your creepy obsession with me led you to do all this," she paused, thinking. "But Shawn had nothing to do with this! You was Mitch's manager for crying out loud!"

Carl rolled his eyes, then cocked the gun. "Watch your mouth, missy. I will pull the trigger!"

She shook her head. "No you won't, because your obsessed with me!" She turned her attention back to Shawn. "Now just walk away, and don't let the door hit you on the way out." She listened to his footsteps as he walked out of the room. "Shawn?" She asked softly, gently tapping his cheek.

At her touch, Shawn snapped open his eyes. "Kate?" He glanced around, until his gaze rested on her. He slowly sat up, holding his hand to the side of his head. "Ouch. What happened?"

Kate took a deep breath and sighed. "You was just in the wrong place at the wrong time," she said softly. "Why didn't you just leave when you had a chance?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I couldn't leave without making sure you was okay." He winced at the pain. He glanced towards the door when Carl walked back in.

"Good, he's awake." Carl said smugly, crossing his arms. He walked on into the room and closed the door behind him. "Alright now." He knelt on the floor beside him. "You wasn't suppose to be there, Spencer. I was just going to take Kate away, I didn't want to knock you out, but I also didn't want to go back to prison."

Shawn rubbed his head, wishing it would stop hurting. "What did you hit me with?" He asked. "It feels like it was a ton of bricks."

Carl smirked, then stood up. He glanced over at Kate, then back at Shawn. "You know something, I like torturing my victims before I kill them, its more fun that way," he said, purposely ignoring his question. "Except Kate, she's not my victim. She's my accomplice. And don't listen to her, we arranged for you to be there at that exact time."

Shawn glanced at Kate in confusion. "What? It was a set up?"

* * *

 **Sorry, I kind of couldn't think of how to end this chapter for a few days. So I hope this was a good ending place. If you have any good ideas for ways to torture our faves, please let me know. My mind is kind of refusing to think for me. Anyways, follow, favorite, review, or do all three preferably. Welp, time to work on the next chappie, stay tuned.**

 **Tall, Out!**


End file.
